


Zenosyne

by orphan_account



Category: The Beatles
Genre: Drug Trip, LSD, M/M, acid trip, i tried my best here wheEze—, john and paul are high out of their minds, theyre also super sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22190827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Paul and John experience their first acid trip together.
Relationships: John Lennon & Paul McCartney, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Zenosyne

**Author's Note:**

> zenosyne; the feeling that time keeps going faster.

Everything felt so _foreign_. Familiarity had lost all meaning inside the dark world that Paul was trapped inside. Drowning in an ocean of fear and misery, Paul was on the brink of losing what shreds of sanity he had left. Fortunately, rather, unfortunately for Paul, John had been right beside him, just as tripped out as Paul currently was. 

The moment Paul decided to delve into a trip alongside John, Paul could feel his psyche collapsing. After a while, the effects began to settle. Paul was thrust into a disturbing state of mind. Every image he saw lagged behind, colors amplified to the brink of eye strain. His comfortable and familiar home began to melt and shift, moving around and taunting the young man.

As elevated and aware as Paul felt, the horror of the situation crept up on him slowly. Fear struck him like a bolt of lightning, coursing through his body and alighting every nerve. 

Meanwhile, in Paul’s state of primal fear and horror, John sat on Paul’s couch, contemplating. John saw a quiet poetry in the world during his afflicted state. Staring up at the ceiling, the thoughts in John’s mind were racing around, disappearing from his consciousness the moment he tried to focus on them. Stuck in a thoughtless limbo, John opted to spend to his high thinking (or trying his very hardest to) about the complexities of the universe. 

A prolonged silence filled the room as John quietly questioning the cogs that caused the universe to run, while Paul’s mentally decomposed. After a while, John took a cursory glance over to Paul, who sat on the floor, a bit away from the couch. He looked like he was going to say something— lips parted gently, eyes focused on one spot on the carpet, but he stayed completely silent. 

“You ‘right, Bunny?”

Looking over, Paul’s eyes locked with John’s. 

“Nah.” Shaking his head slowly, Paul moved to sit on the couch with John, slowly moving over. “I feel awful, John.” Paul scooted closer towards John, leaning his head against the back of the couch. “Why did I do this?”

“For me.”

Paul paused. “Yeah, I suppose.” Without a second thought, John laid his head against Paul’s chest, a quiet sigh leaving him. Playing with loose strands of John’s hair, Paul began to hum. He couldn't make out what he was humming through his haze of hallucinations, but it caused John to smile, leaning more of his weight on Paul.

“Love you, Macca.”

Paul let out a small hum of approval, as the two sat together in one another’s presence.


End file.
